onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
Fishman Island Kraken is a massive, boneless, octopus-like creature several hundred times larger than the Thousand Sunny. Unlike a regular octopus, it has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. It is also known as the . The only seen example of a kraken is Surume, who was introduced in Chapter 604. Hody Jones went all the way to the North Pole to kidnap Surume for his use, due to its fearsome power, he only managed to keep it under control by holding its brothers, family and species as hostages. In Norse mythology, the kraken is said to have dragged dozens of sailing vessels down into the ocean to devour its crew. Indeed, when the Straw Hats first encounter one on their way to Fishman Island, several crushed pirate ships can be seen between its massive tentacles, indicating that it feeds on the ships and crew it pulls down into the ocean. Caribou recites a story about it, calling it "the enemy of the human race" and that it "never knows satisfaction where killing is concerned". He found it odd that one would be living near the Red Line. Hody also mentioned that, as a legendary creature, a Kraken can be sold for a high price, even if dead. It is unknown if these tales of its ruthlessness are true, as the one encountered by the Straw Hats was entirely pleasant once they befriended him, its possible his violent actions before were done merely at Hody's whim. Sea Lion The is a sea monster that lives in the depths of the ocean. One was seen in the New Fishman Pirates' army of sea monsters just outside Fishman Island in Chapter 607, which was later ridden by the Flying Pirates during their attack at Ryugu Kingdom. It may be based on the merlion, a mythical creature with the head of a lion and the body of a fish. It is a visual pun on real-life "sea lions". Sea Bear The is a sea creature that lives on the ocean floor. The only one seen is under the command of the New Fishman Pirates, and it appeared first alongside the Sea Lion and many other sea beasts under the crew's command in Chapter 607. It was on a rampage, but stopped when some fishmen tried to frighten it with fire. The kanji for sea bear can mean "fur seal" in Chinese, which the sea bear somewhat resembles. Sea Rhinoceros, Sea Gorilla, Sea Elephant, and Sea Giraffe The , , , and are sea monsters that live in the depths of the ocean. They were seen as the New Fishman Pirates' army of sea monsters just outside Fishman Island in Chapter 607, and were later ridden by the Flying Pirates during their attack on Ryugu Kingdom. . The sea elephant is a visual pun on real-life "sea elephants". Sea Turtle Elevator The is a large turtle that has been tamed by the people of Fishman Island. It is used by the people (though most likely mainly by humans) to ferry them from the lower levels of the coral Mansions to the surface and back again. The turtle's shell is large enough for several average-sized humans to stand on comfortably and has a bubble covering it which holds air for humans to breath. Fish Taxi and Fish Bus The is a large fish able to hover over land, thanks to a coating bubble, and swim in the sea and is used as transportation to cross both terrains. The coating bubble is on it's back, with seats aligning it's dorsal fin. It also wears a hat. There is also the . Long Flounder The is a species of fish which has been trained and employed by the Ryugu Palace. Like a normal flounder, it is very flat, with both it's eyes on the dorsal side, and it's mouth on the opposite. However, as it's name suggests, it is very long like an eel. Furthermore, it is large enough to carry several people on one side. After applying a coating bubble to the dorsal side, it is used as a platform to hold air-breathing humans while hosting events and parties in an underwater environment. Punk Hazard Technically, most of the "animals" on Punk Hazard are not actual beings belonging to a particular species. Rather, due to the intervention of Vegapunk, Caesar Clown, or Trafalgar Law, they are either an artificially created being or hybridized version of the species they represent. Dragon The Straw Hat Pirates encountered a on the first island they visit in the New World, Punk Hazard. The dragon was capable of breathing fire, possessed immense strength and extremely durable and hot skin, and with its massive wings, was capable of flight. After a brief battle with the Straw Hats, it was decapitated by Zoro. Later, Monet stated that the dragon belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and according to Brownbeard, it was artificially made to protect Punk Hazard and it was capable of adapting to any weather environment. One of the World Nobles took a liking to the dragon and gave it a name. Centaur are one of the first creatures that Straw Hats encountered on Punk Hazard. They seem to have different variations, not following the ancient Greek and Roman myths of being a half man and half horse, but instead having the upper half man and the lower half any kind of quadrupedal animal. The ones shown have the lower bodies of a leopard, a giraffe a deer, and a cow belonging to Chappe. Smoothie and others follow the real-world myths by being a horse centaur. The centaurs seen so far were both carrying various weapons. The Centaur Patrol Unit apparently act as guards for Caesar Clown and are led by Brownbeard, a gigantic alligator centaur whom they call boss. They were originally human, though the majority of them lost movement in the lower half of their bodies due to an experiment gone wrong four years prior to the present, so when Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he used his ability to give them new legs. Satyr Satyrs (or "fauns") are half-goat half-human creatures. They are human from the torso up with the exception of the horns. Their lower halves are made up of the rear end and hind legs of a goat. Unlike centaurs, they do not possess forelegs. They first appeared in hazmut suits kidnapping the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny (except Brook) with sleep gas and took them to Punk Hazard. After escaping their cell and encountering giant children, the Straw Hats fought them and knocked off their gas-masks, revealing them to be satyrs. They were originally human, though the majority of them lost movement in the lower half of their bodies, so when Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he used his ability to give them new legs. While several have been seen, the only one named so far is Fen Bock. Harpy are half-bird half-human creatures. Their legs and feet are those of a birds, and instead of arms and hands, they have wings, but their torso and head are that of a human. In ancient Greek mythology, they are generally always female. Only one has been seen so far. Though the specifics are unknown, it appears she was created by the use of Trafalgar Law's power as she was seen in a flashback with human limbs. Yeti are nearly giant-sized humanoid beings, adapted to snowy weather. They are quite mysterious, and their footprints alone are larger than Brook, one of the tallest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. Their body is similar to Chopper's Monster Point, and they tend to go nearly naked in frigid weather. They are capable of setting up traps and using human weaponry. The Yeti Cool Brothers, Rock and Scotch, both work for Caesar Clown as assassins. Slime is a massive gelatinous creature that seems to be under the control of Caesar Clown. It appears to have no true shape or limbs, though it does seem to possess eyes and a mouth. The creature seems to have no trouble with intense heat as it was seen traversing the Fire Lands, touching the burning earth without any signs of negative effects. It is capable of "shooting" gas that seems to suffocate its victims. It was contained in the Fire Lands of Punk Hazard before Caesar decided to use it to get rid of the Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 Marines. According to Caesar, the Slime was created by gathering all of the poisonous gas that was released by the explosion four years ago and compressing it into a single, dense mass. References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Category:Races